1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device capable of processing an image and an audio, a shooting apparatus and an information processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, devices capable of recording an image and an audio for a long time period have been widespread due to development of image and audio digital processing, coding techniques, integration techniques and the like. For example, among portable-type digital recorders, digital cameras and mobile phones and the like, there are a lot that can record an image and an audio. These recording apparatuses are miniaturized and weight-reduced with the use of a semiconductor memory as a recording medium.
Recording apparatuses of this kind are capable of shooting and recording in various scenes such as recording of a meeting, cries of wild birds, a sound of a brook, music and the like due to their outstanding portability. Furthermore, underwater cameras which can be used not only on land but also in water by adopting watertight construction have also been widespread, and shooting and recording is also possible even in water.
Furthermore, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-109322 discloses a device which combines a sound effect corresponding to an image and the image into an image.